Rise Of the Guardians Calling All Guardians: Operation Blackout
by remeberthesilence18
Summary: The Moon tells North there will be a "blackout of mankind". Pitch has an heir who is to be more powerful and evil then himself. Santa summons Guardians from around the World to help solve this issue. But when Jack Frost falls for another guardian his powers diminish. The Guardians will work harder then ever before because not only are children in danger, but the entire human race.


Disclaimer! I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

*At the North Pole*

Things were bustling as usual, the yetis were working diligently, they elves were messing around. North was just waking up, really late in the day, he looked at the calender - January 1, 2020. He got out of bed sluggishly and made his way to the main workshop. There was an eerie light beckoning above him on the balcony.

"MAN IN MOON!" North exclaimed in his thick Russian accent, "Long time no see my friend!"

_Prepare, North._

_"_Prepare for what?"

_Darkness will fall, prepare for a blackout of mankind._

"Is it Pitch!?" The man in moon did not answer, which left North spiraling, "_a blackout of mankind? what on Earth is that supposed to mean!?"_

Just as he was about to summon the others, he heard three familiar and somewhat comforting voices. They were conversing with each other and North turned around to join them.

"Did you hear the moon Bunny!? We're in grave danger!" exclaimed Toothiana.

"We are not going to die mate,"

"I heard it too." Jack added in.

"I think we all heard the moon," said North "what about you Sandy?" He shook his head yes. "So what do we do now?" continued Tooth.

"Listen to the moon, it told us to prepare, so prepare we shall!" answered North.

"How can we prepare any more then we are now?" Jack asked.

"Like this." As North said so, he reached for a small blue velvet box in his coat pocket, the letters "A.A.P.I.G." inscribed on the top. He opened the box and inside he pushed a small red button, smiled, and closed the box and put it back in his coat pocket. The Guardians stood there staring at North who just had a smirk on his face, after about 15 seconds of silence, Bunny broke the silence.

"Alright, you pushed a button, what's that supposed to do?"

"You'll see." So the Guardians continued to sit. And wait. And wait. After about twenty minutes Jack and Sandy fell asleep. Then the windows shattered as two ninja looking people swung into the Workshop. One girl and one boy, they were both wearing black, skin tight clothes.

"North!" they both exclaimed at the same time and ran towards him for a hug. Jack woke up and was immediately thrown into a trance when he saw the girl, he didn't think he'd ever seen something so gorgeous in his whole existence. She turned towards him.

"Hello," she said "I'm Haengboghan! But you can call me Happy!" Jack didn't say anything, he just stared, mouth agape. Happy giggled awkwardly and turned away and continued to introduce herself to the other Guardians.

"Close your mouth bro, you'll catch flies." Jack turned around, it was the other mysterious 'ninja'. He was tall very nicely built and extremely charismatic. _"Oh great, if this guy is her boyfriend, I'll never have a chance!" _Jack thought.

"Hey, my name is Boho, but you can call me Bo. The Guardian of Integrity at your service."

"The name's Jack,"

"Good to meet you Jack." As Bo began to shake hands with Jack, he suddenly jumped away in surprise. "Sorry, but your hands, they're freezing."

"You get used to it, trust me" Toothina said as she walked over to them. After everyone was finished exchanging greetings North rose above everyone and began to speak.

"Guardians of A.A.P.I. I have called you here today because I believe we are in grave danger. Did you hear the message from man in moon?" Both Bo and Happy said they had. " I believe for the first time in history we require your assistance. I have no idea what is happening, but it is our duty to make sure there is no blackout of mankind, nevertheless children of the world."

Happy began to speak "I don't think we can beat them this time North."

"Why would you say such a horrible thing? As soon as the other Guardians of A.A.P.I. come, I think-"

"There not coming, North" Bo said. Bo and Happy exchanged sad glances. Happy turned and said "They **blacked out**, North. All the other Guardians are gone."


End file.
